


Just An Ordinary Day and An Ordinary Boy

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “Because you are the only worm on this planet that I can say I extend an amount of trust towards, that means you are my only option when seeking physical proximity.”(In which Togami decided he needs a good fuck except there's no one he even remotely trusts besides Naegi, sooooooo...)
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Just An Ordinary Day and An Ordinary Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsibility for that title. ANYWAY, this is my first time writing Naegami and it's smut...for a KomaHina exchange. I was going to write KomaHina for the KomaHina Exchange like a normal person but I figured I needed practice...for something. And my exchangee also liked Naegami so I was like "hey great opportunity" and went for it. Not sure what else to say. I hope it's liked. That'd be nice. Hahaha.
> 
> Please enjoy, maybe? ;v;

It had just been an ordinary day. Slow business, but peaceful all the same under a clear sky. People are still bustling about down below, cheerful and oblivious, and not too long ago, Naegi had been among them.

“I’m, uh, sorry, Togami-kun.” Compared to carefree cheerfulness, Naegi’s smile was stiff and baffled, his cheeks flushed with his jaw strained from the effort. “What are you saying?”

Togami sighed, irritated as he pinched his nose, perfectly shaped brow furrowing. Clear blue eyes pierce through him accentuated by thick golden lashes. It both was and wasn’t the perfect time to note his friend’s handsomeness, especially in this situation.

“I know to keep a low level of expectation for what your commoner brain can comprehend, but I do not think I could be any clearer, Naegi.” Togami pulls no punches, except these words feel like a punch to the gut, and Naegi really, really had no hope of understanding. And considering how absurdly hopeful a person Naegi was...

Naegi squirms, swallowing as he feels the heat in his blush deepen. Like magma seeping into the crevices of the earth, Naegi’s body burned like a star. He just didn’t want to explode because it’d make such a mess in Togami’s fancy office.

_When Togami-kun called me... I don’t know what I expected, but..._

“I’ll say it again,” Togami snapped. “Because you are the only worm on this planet that I can say I extend an amount of trust towards, that means you are my only option when seeking physical proximity.”

As Naegi continued staring at him dumbly, Togami elaborated. “Do you have any idea how stressful my life is? How much control I have to exert over the various plebeians in not only this building but all over the world? Surely, you _do_ understand the value of leisure time.”

_This isn’t exactly the same thing as going to an arcade or amusement park, Togami-kun._

“Look at me,” Togami hissed and Naegi hurriedly snapped to attention. “I assure you. I would not come to you if I had other options. Solo masturbation is ineffective, regardless of the tools at my disposal. Thus, I am forced to consider having a partner. A living, human partner.”

 _I don’t want to know if he already tried with an android,_ Naegi thought, and then he mulled it over. _But if he did, what did that look like...?_

“Stop whatever you are thinking,” Togami barked and Naegi quickly ducked his head in shame. “This is serious, Naegi Makoto. If you do not listen closely, I will have you thrown out of this building. Perhaps even that out window over there.”

It’s an empty threat, but Togami said it with enough conviction that Naegi shuddered all the same.

“I’m sorry, Togami-kun, it’s not that I don’t think you’re serious, I just...don’t know how to react. I. Um...” Fidgeting, Naegi couldn’t help but mask a hysterical giggle into his fist. “I didn’t even realize you felt that way towards me. I’m flattered for sure...even if we’ve never been on a proper date before.”

_But I guess we were close enough in high school that I don’t mind dating him..._

“Do not get the wrong idea,” Togami said lowly. “As I said. It is because you are the only one to who I extend any amount of trust. And I have very specific needs.”

_The idea of someone like me fulfilling them is laughable but if I laugh, he’ll actually have me thrown out a window, albeit one on the first floor... Still..._

**_Togami-kun trusts me._ **

He couldn’t deny that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The idea of being trusted with something so precious and vulnerable, even if Togami would sooner cough out toads than acknowledge it verbally. It was something that most people would be too embarrassed to even think, much less act upon it.

“I’ll do my best to be whatever partner you need, Togami-kun,” he chirped, rosy-cheeked and bright even under Togami’s narrowing glare. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Well, we’re at least closely associated.”

“Associates,” Togami murmured, nodding simply. “Yes. However... You should not promise a man anything. What are you going to do if the partner I require is one who crosses lines you dare not tread? A hypothetical question so that you realize the folly of your statement.”

_Togami-kun really is so cynical. But, honestly..._

“You’re right,” Naegi conceded. “I don’t think I’d be able to hurt you or force you... But, um, I can be a little dominant. I can...” He fumbles with his fingers again. “Pull your hair a little? Maybe? Or...pinch your cheeks. On your face.”

Togami looks unimpressed, but Togami always looks unimpressed.

“It is your idiotically high levels of sensitivity and empathy that is why I can rest assured you are incapable of taking advantage. Even if I can easily ruin your life should you choose to.”

_Sure, but you still said I’m the only one you can ask to sleep with you._

Because of that, Naegi can smile with ease.

“I don’t have any shame in being that way. But, I’ll still do my best to fulfill your desires, Togami-kun. After all, we’re close enough.”

Togami said nothing, but his stare was as sharp as it was intense. It was—embarrassing, but if they were seriously going forward with this, then Naegi had to keep his back straight and not falter. Not even as Togami reached for the phone on his desk, not even when he announced he was going to take a day off, and not even when Togami gave him another significant glance as he made arrangements for both of them to be picked up.

Naegi’s legs quaked throughout, but Togami was kind enough to keep him steadied without a word.

* * *

Obviously, the residence Togami took them to was mansion-sized and easy to get lost in, so Naegi kept close as Togami showed him around. There was the usual selection of rooms. Conservatory, dining room, study, master bedroom, sex dungeon, courtyard, laundry room, kitchen, lobby, foyer—and the guest bedroom that Togami had set up to banish him to if things didn’t work out.

“Considering your class, I should still be prepared for failure,” Togami muttered. “However, there is still a bell set up for when you need the service of the staff. Do not trouble them too much as I know with certainty that they are far richer than you are.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” was Naegi’s honest response. “Thank you, Togami-kun.”

And Togami wouldn’t look at him as he leads him to the bedroom the two of them would use for their activities. It wasn’t as stocked as the aforementioned sex dungeon that Togami had refused to let him linger in, but there was a selection nonetheless. Several toys and oils displayed and organized in the closet where clothes would normally be—it was a sight to behold.

_Truth be told, this still feels surreal. I never took Togami-kun for the type._

He had always found Togami handsome, of course. Like now, with how Togami had settled in one of the plush chairs set out, folded one blissfully long leg over the other, laced his elegant fingers, and stared at him with striking expectation. Naegi shuddered, and he pinched himself discreetly to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“Um... Togami-kun, I’ll just...”

“Strip.” Togami didn’t miss a beat. “Right this instant.”

“O-Okay.” _I thought I was supposed to be the more dominant one here, but I can’t expect Togami-kun to just stop ordering me around._ “Um...”

He couldn’t help but feel painfully shy as he shucks off his hoodie first.

“You still wear that ridiculous thing,” Togami remarked, almost idly.

“I-It’s a different brand, actually,” Naegi retorted quietly, pulling his shirt over his head next. “I had to get a new one.”

“You should have told me.”

“Ah... Sorry.” Naegi tries not to grin idiotically as he tugs down his pants, shivering as Togami’s stare scans him. He tries not to cross his arms, keeping them awkwardly at his side so that Togami could see the entire expanse of his torso. He was aware that he was slight and not exactly built—but Togami didn’t seem displeased or unimpressed, at least not more so than usual. There was, however, a small part of Togami’s lips, and Naegi felt his head spin.

“I-I... Um...” He only marginally remembers that he still needs to remove his boxers, but his hand is shaking too much to do so. “Sorry, sorry, this is... It’s all new to me.”

“It is new to me as well,” Togami murmurs and beckons him with his hand. Naegi shuffled forward, but he ended up tripping, yelping as he hit the carpeted floor. Naegi groaned, grateful for the plushness of the landing but humiliated all the same. He whimpers out a pitiful apology, and he hears Togami sigh. And then, Togami stands, stepping up to him with a few clicks of his tongue. “You change so little.”

Naegi uncovers his face meekly, jolting when Togami’s fingers press into his nape. His mind flashes to a time Togami had picked him up by his hood, but with that not an option here, Togami’s hand trails along his jaw and presses up his chin.

Togami’s clear blue gaze bores into him, almost paralyzing in its intensity. Naegi stiffens, however, when Togami’s thumb runs over the swell of his lower lip. Shuddering, he pushed himself up onto his knees and latched onto the other’s suit. Naegi scrambled to undo Togami’s tie, and Togami did nothing to stop him, even as Naegi may have strained the fabric as he tried to pull pieces apart.

“T-Togami-kun. Togami-kun, I...” He manages to get several buttons popped. “I-I’ll do my best... I just... I’ll do my best...”

He manages to pull both the blazer and the shirt off of Togami’s shoulders. He realizes, then, that Togami was seated before him, patient and passive even with an unchangingly cold glare. Naegi couldn’t help but laugh.

_Togami-kun—has changed since when I first met him. But not in every regard._

“Can we use the bed? Not that I don’t mind the floor, but it would be more comfortable.”

Togami’s glare sharpened, but he took Naegi’s wrist and yanked him towards the bed in question, throwing him face-first onto the plush surface without missing a beat. Naegi let out a squeak of surprise when Togami pinned him down.

“A-Ah, I...” He twisted his head. “This is okay, too, Togami-kun.”

“Is it, now.” There’s a warm huff against his nape, and a hard groin presses into his rump. “You aren’t going to put up the slightest bit of challenge?”

 _Does he want me to fight him off?_ Naegi wonders dizzily, shivering as Togami’s tongue traces his ear. _I think I’ll just embarrass myself if I don’t fight dirty. Not to mention—_

Togami’s thumb rubbed against his pulse and the knob of his wrist. Togami’s teeth scrape against his neck, and Naegi almost chokes on a bout of laughter.

“S-Sorry,” he stammers at the responding pause. “Sorry, Togami-kun, I’m ticklish.”

Togami flips him over with enough force to hurt, but it’s fine. It’s perfectly fine because Naegi can’t stop smiling, eyes sparkling even under Togami’s icy blue glare. It’s when Togami’s grip is loose enough for him to slip his hand out that Naegi covers his mouth to muffle another laugh.

_I’m really, really nervous._

“Are you really prepared for this, Naegi?” Togami less asks and more demands, but there’s an edge of concern in that snappy tone. Naegi perks before shaking his head. His smile does settle a little so that it’s not so tense on his face. Much softer, more reassuring.

“It’s fine,” he says and pushes at Togami’s chest. Togami is unyielding, so he pushes again. Thankfully, Togami does sit back on his knees the second time. Naegi lets out a playful scoff now that he has more freedom to move—except Togami still holds his wrist. It would’ve been nicer for their fingers to entwine, but perhaps that’s too much. At least, for Togami.

_That’s fine._

Naegi presses against him, curling into his chest as he breathed in his scent. He’s not sure what kind of smell he expected besides expensive, because it was Togami, but it was strangely—lowkey. Subtle like the taste of air just as autumn had begun, where the sunshine was cooling and the leaves were blossoming of reds, yellows, and browns. Naegi tentatively licks the skin and it tasted exactly like skin. Objectively expensive skin, but skin nonetheless.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d call you innocent,” Togami grumbled. “You’re just _naïve_.”

_Isn’t that the same thing?_

Except he knew the distinction. The implication. And with a smirk curling at his lips, Naegi’s lips trailed towards one of the light pink nipples before closing around the bud.

_It also tastes like skin, albeit with a different texture, but..._

Togami groaned as he sucked, laving the nub with his tongue and feeling it stiffen to completion.

_It’s **sensitive**. That much was obvious._

It was really obvious, especially with how Togami squirmed under something so simple. Feeling mischievous, Naegi lightly pinched the other nipple, rubbing until it was just as rosy red as its counterpart. Togami hissed through his teeth, and if only he wasn’t too uptight to curse as Naegi sucked harder.

“What _are_ you, an infant?”

Naegi nipped him in punishment, reveling in the flinch.

“You’re the one acting like a baby, Togami-kun.” Apologetically, he kisses over the other’s pounding heart. “With all due respect.”

Togami’s body is lean but his chest still fills Naegi’s hands as he cups and strokes. Mouthing at Togami’s neck, he can’t resist continuing to fondle and twist those sensitive buds, smiling as Togami lets out a low muffled groan. Humming as Togami’s own hands run down his back and not so elegantly and very much impatiently squeezes his ass.

“Enough.” His fingers dig into the cheeks of his ass, and Naegi lets out a soft gasp. “This is not what I requested your services _for_ , Naegi Makoto.”

“Too much?” Naegi asks cheekily, fingers trailing along Togami’s ribcage and chuckling into his shoulder. “Alright, Togami-kun.”

He bites Togami’s neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, of course, but enough that Togami hisses. Despite everything, it’s a sound of approval.

_Sorry, Togami-kun._

“Remove your pants.” Naegi kept his voice low and firm as he shoved him away. “Lie down.”

Togami doesn’t even look at him as he scoots back. Prideful Togami keeps his chin up as he deftly undoes his pants but still doesn’t look at him.

“Look at me,” Naegi barked, mirroring his tone from before and Togami did. Togami’s gaze snapped to him. His hands had stilled so Naegi pulls down his pants for him. Pursing his lips, he couldn’t help but remark, “I figured you’d be nervous regardless of how you presented yourself. You know... It’s fine to just relax with me. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

He tosses Togami’s pants aside, smirking as Togami’s brows furrow in disapproval. Togami, prideful and cool-headed Togami, then froze when Naegi pressed up against him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“We’re friends,” Naegi reiterated as he wrapped his arms around Togami’s waist, as he pressed even closer, foot rubbing against Togami’s calf. “Togami-kun, you’re a very dear friend of mine.”

“What vapid sentiment,” Togami muttered. “Stop teasing me and fuck me.”

_You’re the one that’s so fun to tease. But, okay._

Naegi nods against him and pulls back so that he can cup Togami’s jawline, thumb tracing underneath those slender lips pointed in quite the scowl. Naegi pecks the corner of those lips with a faint smile.

_Because we’re friends, I don’t want to push things with you. Even if I want to hold you and cuddle you, I understand if you’re not ready for that level of affection, Togami-kun._

Despite that, he still plants a soft kiss on Togami’s cheek.

“Lie down.”

There’s a lubricant set up on the bedside table. Naegi plucked it up, examining its layer before Togami cleared his throat. Togami had lied down as directed and was glaring at him for not having his full attention for the brief moment Naegi had been distracted. Togami had always been like that. Spoiled rotten, this guy, especially by Naegi. Mostly by Naegi.

 _Only_ by Naegi, probably, considering how ruthless and cutthroat the Togami family was, even in regards to its children.

_Do you want me to spoil you here?_

“I would’ve thought you’d be more prepared,” he said instead. Togami scoffs.

“Are you telling me you cannot even do something this simple?”

_I’ll take that as a yes._

“I’ll do my best, Togami-kun,” he says as he pours the lubricant into his hand, thoroughly slicking up his fingers. He tried to warm it up as much as he could before Togami clicked his tongue in impatience. Wiping off his other hand, Naegi pressed his first finger to the pucker of Togami’s entrance.

_Ah, Togami-kun’s ass is a bit shapely. Would’ve liked to squeeze his like he did mine, but I guess it’ll have to be next time. Hopefully, there’s a next time. I need to do well enough to get the next time._

He pushes inside, breath catching from the immediate heat. The tight heat—the idea that Togami wanted him to bury himself in this...

Togami’s eye twitched, and his expression darkened at whatever helpless face Naegi must have been making at the time. With a defiant growl, his hips roll back onto his finger and Naegi very nearly gasps.

“You’re so simplistic, Naegi Makoto,” Togami hissed. “Intercourse is the most base form of contact. There is no need for such hesitance.”

Naegi, biting his lips, can only nod as he curls his finger. It’s difficult, he thinks, both from how tight Togami is and his own desire to avoid accidentally hurting the other. But Togami does groan, and it’s an encouraging noise.

“Deeper, _harder_.”

Naegi obeys, adding a second finger to thrust them both with a bit more force. He pulls up Togami’s thigh to get a better angle and tries not to crumble as Togami hooks both his long, plush legs over his shoulders. Although if there was any way to be pulled down and suffocated—

“Naegi!” Togami’s normally composed tone is more guttural. Naegi spreads his fingers, stretching him open. “Hurry!”

“Sorry,” Naegi murmured and he continues on as before. “I’m not going to make you bleed, Togami-kun.”

Togami shudders when Naegi presses his fingers into his prostate. Perking up, Naegi took care to angle his wrist so that he’d strike with consistency. Togami lets out a pure moan mixed in with his name, and Naegi feels his face burn.

_Hot, it’s too hot. And Togami-kun’s—_

Heat. Was gripping him too tightly. His wrist was starting to hurt but he didn’t let up from fingering his partner, as fascinated by Togami’s writhing and impassioned noises as he was terrified of what would happen if things escalated too much too quickly.

_Togami-kun, Togami-kun, Byakuya—_

Ah, he was so hard that it hurt. Togami at least looked close to release with his prick standing tall and proud if not for its weeping. Naegi salivated, wanting to take it into his mouth. God, just _how_ would proud Togami react having his cock swallowed and his ass pounded at the same time? Naegi didn’t want to share this with anyone, but if there were just two of him or something—

 _Stupid thing to dream about,_ he reprimanded himself, with an edge of hysterical mirth. _Togami-kun’s right here, and there’s only one of me, but Togami-kun is only mine at the moment._

“Makoto,” Togami keened. “Enough. _Enough_.”

Naegi stopped, pulling his fingers out. He was panting. Togami was panting. They were both panting— _why_? Togami was the one who—oh, _wow_ , Naegi’s heart was hammering. His head was swimming in heat, making it hard to think. He felt dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, even though...

Togami kisses him quite suddenly. It’s just the locking of lips, nothing more, nothing less, except for how absurdly gentle the gesture was. How Togami pulls back afterward and glares into his starstruck gaze.

“Don’t disappoint me now,” Togami snaps, in the same tone that someone would use for, _“Stay with me.”_

“R-Right.” Naegi blinks at him rapidly although he’s no less hopelessly smitten. “I’ll... Um.” Giddy, he pecked Togami’s cheek. “I think you’re ready.”

_That and you’ll bite my head off if I prolong this. Next time, maybe, please let there be a next time..._

His heart is hammering, and he spills the oil on the sheets in his haste to prepare. Togami is sure to click his tongue at him in disapproval later, but right now Togami was watching him in lustful anticipation. Naegi couldn’t help but press a quick kiss to his mouth, he was left shuddering as Togami nipped at his lower lip pressing his tongue past. Wanting to follow suit, Naegi slicked himself up and pressed against him, pulling up Togami’s legs to the position.

“Do it, Makoto,” Togami uttered against his lips, and Naegi’s hips jerked forward, falling into the other figuratively and literally.

_Ah. Damn. It’s—hot._

Naegi found himself clinging as he pushed in deep, gasping from the warmth, the pressure.

“B-Byakuya... Byakuya...” He moaned loudly, rocking his hips gently into that heat, a euphoric sigh escaping his lips. It was a little awkward due to their heights, but it was still so, so incredibly wonderful, and he nuzzled into Byakuya’s shoulder with a pleased little noise. “Oh, _Byakuya_.”

“Cut it out,” Byakuya growled, biting his ear. “You sound like a certain someone I’d rather not think about in a time like this.”

Naegi almost burst into laughter, his body still shuddering with mirth.

“You haven’t changed at all.” Delighted, he pushes Byakuya down so that he can thrust into him a bit easier, gazing down dreamily at Byakuya’s flustered face. How his composure was falling to pieces from the shimmering blues of his gaze to the disheveled golden strands stuck to his brow to the puffy lower lip caught between his teeth. “You haven’t changed,” Naegi repeated. “Have you always been able to make an expression like that? It’s—sexy.”

Rather than give Byakuya time to respond, Naegi angles his next thrust. In a stroke of good luck, Byakuya’s heat contracts around him, Byakuya seizing and letting out a sharp hiss of pitifully restrained pleasure.

“You can do better than that, Byakuya,” Naegi says lightly and teasingly even as his tongue flicks over the given name. “You _wanted_ this, didn’t you?”

Byakuya’s fingers dig into his back, but they don’t rack down and split skin as Naegi had half-dreaded, half-hoped for. Either Byakuya didn’t want to give in to his baser instincts just yet or he didn’t want to hurt him. Ever the optimist, Naegi kissed Byakuya’s temple.

“ _Stop_ ,” Byakuya growled gutturally. “Now is not the time for you to get so _soft_.”

Naegi kissed his nose next, just to be extra cheeky.

“I, um.” It was pretty embarrassing just to think, much less say aloud but he pushed on regardless, giving a deep thrust as he does. “I’m definitely not...getting soft...”

Byakuya rolled his eyes, whether it was exasperation or pleasure was hard to tell, but from the low unrestrained groan—Naegi found he just wanted to keep pursuing the latter, over and over and over until Byakuya finally cried out his name.

_Even though I don’t know how much longer I’ll last like this. Byakuya’s heat—I want to come inside so badly, but, but... I don’t want to be the first?_

“Not getting soft,” he repeated, eyes sweeping down Byakuya’s chest towards his dick. Wetting his lips, Naegi settled for taking it into his hand and attempting to jerk it in time with his motions. “Byakuya, you’re pent _up_ , aren’t you? Come on. Aren’t you tired?”

It’s easy for him to nip at Byakuya’s collarbone enough. Byakuya’s fingers entangle into his hair, but Byakuya does not stop him from sucking once more on his chest.

“Isn’t, mm, ah, this enough? Probably not, knowing you.” Naegi swirled his tongue around, dizzy from the sensations. Byakuya’s dick leaking precum under his thumb, Byakuya’s body writhing under him, Byakuya encasing him in so many _ways_ —“I wonder...what it was like...trying to pleasure yourself before all this... Mm... You’re so _sensitive_ Byakuya...”

Especially in how he’d jump when Naegi grazed teeth against him, especially in how he’d melt into Naegi fondling and rolling his balls in his hand, especially in how he’s keening as Naegi drove harder and more desperately into his prostate.

“It must’ve been so lonely,” Naegi breathed. “It’s okay. I-I’ll never leave you alone...as long as you’ll keep me, Byakuya...”

Byakuya purrs out an indeterminable response, but his fingers do tighten into Naegi’s hair. It burns his scalp a little, but in a way that Naegi might like under these circumstances.

“N-Never,” he swears airily, a grin splitting his face as he pressed it into Byakuya’s neck. “Ah, ah, Byakuya, _please_...”

“ _Makoto_!” Byakuya snarled and Naegi nearly whited out when they both came. He only barely had the cognizance to stroke Byakuya through his orgasm as he shuddered through his own. It was a blistering, brilliant burst of wonder and pleasure, and Naegi had never been happier even as his body gave out and he collapsed onto Byakuya, greedily gasping for air.

_Speaking of greedy... Byakuya’s still...gripping me inside._

“Surely that will not be all,” Byakuya mutters lowly and dangerously in contrast to the achingly gently way he strokes Naegi’s nape. “You do not sincerely believe I would be satisfied with just that?”

“It’s just overwhelming,” Naegi murmurs. “I’ll... Sorry. I-I’ll...” He flails to try and push himself up. “I-I’ll... I’ll, I’ll, I’ll...”

Byakuya pulls him back, embracing him tightly, encasing him fully once more.

“Your first attempt at the active party was admittedly admirable. So, I shall take mercy on you for now. Do not consider this an act of generosity, Naegi Makoto.”

Byakuya’s tone is mildly threatening as always even as he very carefully maneuvers their bodies so that he can delicately lay Naegi against the sheets. Whining, Naegi still waved and wobbled his arms about, trying to embrace the other in return. Byakuya pins him down by the wrists.

“What kind of face are you making,” he mumbles irritably. Naegi can’t help but laugh when he realizes Togami wasn’t just being condescending.

“So prepared and you didn’t put on contacts!” Naegi exclaimed. “Aha, I... S-Sorry, but that’s really funny.”

Byakuya’s lips twitched with a decided lack of humor.

“No. Feel free to laugh now. You will not be able to laugh much in the immediate future, after all.” Shifting, Byakuya did radiate smugness when Naegi flinched at Byakuya’s rump brushing against his half-hard dick. His hips stuttered as Byakuya pressed down.

“B-Byakuya...”

“Makoto,” Byakuya returns, with too much of an edge for his voice to be purely calm and cordial. “I will get more of my fill than your meager body is capable.”

“Y-Yes,” Naegi gasps as Byakuya guides him inside once more. He slips in with ease, and Byakuya’s insides are still slick with his earlier spill. “Y-Yes...! I-I’ll do my best.”

“Tch. So predictable, Naegi Makoto.”

As if Byakuya wasn’t all too happy to slam his hips down without mercy when he felt Naegi’s hands cup and eagerly squeeze his ass.

* * *

First times aside, Naegi thinks he handled multiple rounds reasonably well. He did exercise regularly even if he still wasn’t anywhere near the level of athlete. So he did take back control at least once—or twice. Actually, he’s so exhausted right now that he can’t even remember clearly what happened. All he’s aware of is that Byakuya’s letting him cling to him in the afterglow, panting against Byakuya’s chest, and trying not to get too embarrassed about the filthiness of their bodies. From the sweat to the cum to quite a bit of drool—Naegi should at least do the laundry before he leaves. He can’t imagine leaving this to a maid...especially knowing what they did...

“You’re too stupid to think so deeply,” Byakuya snapped at him, playing with Naegi’s hair as he did. “I don’t have to ask to know that you are worrying over utterly superfluous matters.”

“Mm...” Naegi still presses back into his touch. “You’d be correct...probably.”

_Although now that it’s over...I wonder what now? Is this really going to be our relationship? Truth be told, now that I’m a bit clearer-headed, I wonder if it’s really alright._

“What is that look for?” Byakuya was scowling at him. Said scowl was tighter on his face than usual, and Naegi blinked. “Were you dissatisfied, Naegi Makoto?”

_He’s not insecure, is he?_

Smiling, Naegi shook his head at both the thought and Byakuya’s question.

“Of course not. I look forward to the next time. I’ll keep doing my best!” He tries not to let that smile flop as he asks, “Will there be a next time?”

Byakuya scoffed, pressing Naegi’s head down. However, in doing so, Naegi’s ear was pressed right up against Byakuya’s racing heart. Breath catching, Naegi relaxed as he nuzzled against him.

“Your sentiment is sickening,” Byakuya said, nose upturned. “However, as a sexual partner, you have somehow managed to barely supersede my expectations. Thus, I suppose you will do for now. And for the immediate future.”

“Okay,” Naegi sighs. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you allow it.”

“The only reason I am allowing this is a reward for your initial performance,” Byakuya huffed. “Do not expect this in the future. And we will be having a thorough wash after this. To be covered in so many fluids is disgusting.”

“Yeah... Yeah. I understand.” Naegi felt absurdly sheepish. “Um, is it alright if I scrub your back?”

Byakuya scoffed next.

“If you must.”

_It’s alright. It’ll definitely be alright._

Even if Naegi can’t voice his affection for now, that he’s allowed to show it regardless is enough for now. Byakuya may be reserved and stubborn for a while even after this, but it’s still such a significant change from how they had been before.

_I had wanted to entwine fingers with him even back then, and now we’re allowed to entwine limbs. That’s something. It’s something. Something special and wonderful and undoubtedly hopeful._

“Come, Makoto,” Byakuya said and he practically lifts him up, frown dismissive but eyes and hands both careful and watchful. “I cannot be expected to stay like this any longer.”

_But, we’ll stay close and continue growing closer, one step at a time. And that’s what’s most important to me._

“I understand, Byakuya.”

_I’ll be as patient as you need and as pushy or pliant as you desire. Just because I’ve been in love with you for so long, Byakuya._


End file.
